In recent years, the realistic reconstruction of three-dimensional models has become increasingly in demand. Three-dimensional model reconstruction can involve the generation of a representation of a three-dimensional geometry of an object. Applications for such three-dimensional model reconstructions include, for instance, geographic information systems, three-dimensional printing, three-dimensional gaming, etc. Three-dimensional geometries can be represented, for instance, by a polygon mesh having interconnected geometric entities such as triangles and/or various other polygons.
Textures can be applied to the polygon mesh to add color, shading, lighting, etc. to the three-dimensional model. For instance, a three-dimensional model of a geographic area can include a polygon mesh modeling the geometry of the geographic area (e.g. terrain, building, and/or other objects). Imagery of the geographic area captured by a camera, such as aerial imagery or satellite imagery, can be texture mapped to the polygon mesh so that the three-dimensional model provides a more accurate and realistic representation of the scene.